First Kisses and Stormy Nights
by ReckedSmiles
Summary: Fionna is bored, Cake is gone on a two week vacation with her boyfriend and it's raining frogs and fishes outside. So when Marshall Lee drops by she is more than happy to have him over...well...sorta. FIOLEE and will be full story if wanted by a number of people but for now: ONESHOT
1. First Kiss! That preposterous!

_(Fionna's POV.)_

I swing my legs back and forth on my stool in the kitchen. I let my black slip on's bounce on the wooden bar, very entertained. I sigh, anything can entertain me during a bad rain storm, alone in my tree house, while sitting on a chair.

Cake isn't here. She went on a two week vacation with her boyfriend Lord Monochromicorn.

CLASH! I hear the thunder outside roar. I look longingly outside at the lightning and rain, only wishing to adventure and fight in the mathematical storm.

Cake suddenly flashes back into my mind when she warned me not to be out in the storm or else I'll catch a cold then I won't be able to adventure or fight danger for a whole two days. TWO DAYS!

I can't go without adventuring or fighting for TWO DAYS!

So, I can't risk it and go outside, besides its one of those days where no one really wants to do anything. Not even the Ice Queen has struck.

Suddenly the phone rings.

Never mind.

I jump off the stool and pick up the ringing phone. "Hello?" I answer.

"Oh, hey Fionna." Marshall Lee's voice rings on the phone. I smile, finally happy I have someone to talk to and get me out of my never ending boredom.

"What's up Marsh?" I reply leaning on the kitchen counter.

"None much, really I just wanted to see if I could hang out at your place because its raining. Nevermind, I already know your going to say yes so I'm just going to come inside." He answers and flys inside leaving the door open. I drop the phone, seeing a soaking wet Marshall Lee float inside and lay on the couch.

"Not on the couch!" I exclaim and grab a large towel from a cabinet while I close the door. Too late. I rush over to Marshall who is sitting on the couch and taking off his shoes.

"It's just water Fi." He replies and puts his hands behind his bed as a homemade pillow.

"Your drenched Marsh." I sit next to him on the dry side of the couch and give him the towel. He grabs it and dries off his raven black hair. "Now what were you doing out in the storm! Cake said that you could catch a cold and get sick in the rain."

"Nothing really, I was taking a walk outside to get some apples from Tree Trunks but the storm picked up and the speed of the wind blew my umbrella away. Plus, I couldn't walk back home because of the storm and it was a long way back so, I ended up calling you and here I am." He takes off his plaid button up shirt showing his white muscle shirt underneath.

"Oh...well that explains it."I get up from the couch and pick up his wet shirt. "Well I'm going to go put this is the washer. In the meantime you can go change into the clothes you left from last time and didn't bother to pick up." I say with a faint blush.

Last time he came in muddy and we, Cake and I, had to go and pick up another set of clothes from his house.

His gray hoodie and dark jeans laid neatly on my dresser burn a hole in my mind. It looked right and perfect there but at the same time, unorthodox and especially not mine.

"Sure, bunny." He floats up, towel around his head and his signature smirk plastered on his face.

"The clothes are on my dresser, in my room and when you get dressed, can you get dressed in the restroom? I'm still traumatized from last time." I say and walk to the kitchen recalling that moment went I walked into my room not knowing that Marshall Lee was only in his boxers and was getting dressed. I blush at the image that floated in my mind but I brushed it away.

He floats to my room as if he didn't just hear my warning. He sticks out his tongue, playfully. "No promises!" He decides.

I roll my eyes and pick up the fallen phone in the kitchen. This is rare. Marshall and I haven't hung out together, alone in a long time, Especially at my house with Cake giving him the look, the 'I'm going to kill you with my wolverine claws if you do anything to hurt Fionna' look, every three seconds.

I fling Marshall Lee's shirt on the table. I'll put it in the washer later. I grab another towel from the cabinet and walk to the living room, laying out the towel own the damp side of the couch. I touch my cheeks and find that they are still warm. I shake it off again and jump on the dry side of the couch. "Marsh!" I suddenly exclaim and look at his muddy and wet mushy red converse on the floor.

"What?" He replies and floats out of my room in a fresh dry pair of jeans and his gray hoodie. He looks at his shoes and shrugs, then floats over to the couch and plops next to me. "Hey, lets watch a movie."

I finally ease, forgetting the shoes and nod in agreement. That's a fun way to pass time during a storm.

Before we knew it, we were tangled in blankets on the couch, my hat was off and my hair in Marshall Lee's hands, my head resting on his chest. He twists a strand of hair around his gray fingers."Why do you never let your hair down?"

I smile into his chest, loving the fact of my sweet best friend Marshall Lee, is only sweet like this with me. At times, he is the baddest bad boy in all of Aaa, he doesn't have to try to be evil. My face heats up at all the flashes of Marshall Lee on my mind. "Marsh, I would trip and fall by just walking around with my hair down. Imagine me adventuring with my hair down." I correct.

He smirks. "It would be hot...yet hilarious."

My face suddenly goes a deep shade of red, but I try my hardest not to show Marsh. "H-h-hot?" I stutter. " It would be hot for me to trip on my face?"

"Well, fine then. Your face does get covered with your hair and you wouldn't see...so I guess that would be a con." He sarcastically says.

I wrap my hands around his waist. I decide to completely ignore the subject of my choppy,long golden hair by staying silent. Instead, I look at the TV. We were watching a cheesy romantic horror film, and they were two people kissing. I grimace at the thought and bury my face into Marshall Lee's torso.

Marshall looks at me, an even bigger smirk plastered on his face. "Fionna, what's wrong with kissing? Everyone does it at a time in their life. Your fifteen, haven't you have already had your first kiss?"

First _kiss? Kisses_ are weird, awkward and girly. Besides, the overall thing is that it is overrated and gross. I end up replying no while he laughs.

"What? Seriously!" He says between the laughter."How haven't you've gotten your first kiss?"

Okay, now I really want to go back to talking about my hair. This isn't his business to laugh about. "Stop laughing! It isn't funny! Kisses are weird and gross, there isn't a reason you should be making fun of it!"

"Your cute Fi." He pays my head like a child while I grunt. He looks at me for a second of silence then explodes in laughter once more. "You say kiss like it's the worst thing in the world!" He exclaims from his explosion of laughter.

"Marsh! Stop it! Seriously! Even if I did want my first kiss I don't know how to kiss! What's the point? It's just a kiss!" I slap his shoulder multiple times but he doesn't shut up.

He erupts in laughter even more. I cross my arms and stare at him while he slowly settles his laughter to an end.

"Sorry Fionna, look, I just thought you've already had your first kiss with Prince Gumwad." He smiles and puts an arm around my neck. "Turns out, you've haven't had your first kiss at all."

"You mean Prince Gumball?" I ask.

"No, I meant Prince Edward. What do you think of course it's Prince Gumball!" He sarcastically implies.

"I don't like PG anymore." I answer. I thought I did but I didn't, it was just a school girl crush, puppy love. I wasn't in love with PG and now I don't like him as a boyfriend either. Besides, what do we have in common? Not much. Were still friends though and I help him but we are kinda awkward now.

Marshall Lee raises an eyebrow. "Really?" Then he floats up and out of the couch. "Hey Fionna do you have any Doritos? I'm in the mood for chips!"

I watch Marshall Lee float to the kitchen in search of food and end up following him. I smile and ask him a question while he is searching the cabinets. "What time is it?"

He smirks and look up from the cabinets. "Food time!" He exclaims.

I open a random cabinet and take out an unopened family sized bag of Doritos Nachos Chips. He looks at it in awe then scoffs.

"I know this place like the back of my hand..now I can't even find a bag of Doritos." He whines. "That sucks."

He swipes the bag of chips out if my hand and opens it. "There." He smirks. "About time somebody opened it." He sits on the counter, sets the bag of chips between us and takes a chip. After sucking the color out of it he gives it to me and I take it gleefully.

"Marshall?" I ask while taking a bite out of the grey chip, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, Fi."

"Have you had your first kiss already?" I ask. What? Don't give me that look. I hate kissing, yes. Even down to just the word itself I hate but I was curious and eating chips. Put those together an you don't know what will happen with me.

"Yeah...remember _Ashley_?" He says. He says Ashley like I say kissing, like it's the grossest thing in the world. I reply yes, recalling her silver hair.

His face is full of disgust but goes on. "Well that tard was my first kiss. I wish I could do it over though, I regret it. I can't believe I thought I actually loved that witch." He declares and sucks the color out of another chip.

After much silence I finally break it. "I'm sorry." I say and nibble on a gray chip, hoping he didn't hear me. He had his first kiss, but he regrets it. That's terrible.

"What are you sorry for, Fi?" He asks clearly surprised. He puts a hand under my chin and brings my head up so we are face to face.

I swallow. Hard. "W-well Marsh, y-you had your first kiss but you regret it..." I answer and feel the heat rush up to my face. Our faces were close. Too close.

He moves his face closer until our foreheads are touching. "It's fine...I just want the person who is going to have their first kiss with me not to regret it..." He whispers.

My heart speeds up a mile a minute. My breath hitches and I drop my chip. "Wha-!?" I exclaim only to be interrupted by Marshall Lee's lips pressed onto mine in a kiss. His lips were cold and inviting.

Wait...I am kissing my best friend. I am kissing freaking Marshall Lee the globbing Vampire King...my best friend...a vampire! My first kiss is with Marshall Lee the Vampire King. I slowly close my eyes and melt into the kiss while he pulls apart. I didn't get to kiss back.

He leans towards my ear. "There now you can say you've had you first kiss with a vampire." He whispers. "You can open your eyes Fionna."

As if on cue I open my blue eye and look into his. "That wasn't gross now was it Fi?" He asks.

"No...it wasn't.." I reply and look at the floor. The kiss was better than I imagined it, my lips still feel cold from his. But it felt good, really good. Maybe kissing isn't that bad.

He nods triumphantly and grabs the bag of chips with his right hand and scoops my by the waist into the air with his left. I place my hands on his waist, scared of falling even though it will never happen. "Let's watch a different movie now. " He decides and floats to the couch setting me and the chips down.

"S-sure."

THE END.

**Not! Well, here is my first one shot of all time. I am so so SO happy with this. I am thinking of making it into a full story, only if you guys want me to. It's up to you guys. :) So uh...review and I'll be...wait for it...**

_**river Song: And he'll just swagger off to his Tardis...opening the door with a snap of his fingers. **_

**_YAY! First Doctor Who quote of the day. Well, ALLONSY!_**


	2. That Night Of Cake's Becoming

It's already that day when Cake comes home from her vacation with Lord Monochromeicorn. Two agonizing, absurdly annoying weeks without her can seriously do something to your brain. I mean, why else would my knees start shake and my heart start to pound when I see Marshall Lee? I think I'm having Cake withdrawal.

I grown inwardly on my bed and plant my face in my pillow. It's_ 2 in the morning Fi, go to sleep. _

Of course that's what he would be saying right now if he were here. Then he would place a hand over my eyes and sing a lullaby until I'm asleep.

I groan again, but this time more out of frustration. Why am I even _thinking_ of him? What in the right mind could he _suddenly_ decide to take over my brain! Jhwroguvifhbcihrfncih!

I look at my feet an bring my knees up to my chest. "Stupid Marshall Lee." I mutter.

"Come_ again?_"

I jump and look up at the ceiling, seeing Marshall Lee floating above me, an aggravated expression planted on his pale face. Like I stated, my knees start to shake uncontrollably and my heart beat gets louder and faster by the millisecond. "...Hi, Marshall Lee?" I state with a small wave, it comes out of my mouth more like question. Glob, he scared the candy out of me.

He floats down, eyebrows furrowed. "I heard my name and a specific word...what was it?...Hmm didn't it sound like stuu-"He keeps going, staring me down with deep, blood red hypnotizing eyes.

I stare back. "Was it stupid?" I decide to play along.

He gasps sarcastically. "How'd you know?!" He makes a face of surprise that looks like a puffer fish.

I start to giggle at his fish face and he cracks a smile. He stops and pinches my cheek. "Now Fionna, if it's that time of month again-"

I playfully punch his face. See what I mean? "Eww, gross. No, Marsh!" I exclaim.

He shrugs. "What?" He coyly acts innocent while I am starting to crack up. "You know all girls have such problems. It's a part of maturing and-" He says things like Cake and that's when I'm full on, exploding in laughter with Marshall Lee.

I hug my torso, feeling the frustration just flash away with a good laugh with Marshie.

These past two weeks have been _hectic_ without Cake but twice the times more fun with Marshall Lee! I mean yeah...we kissed, and things should be awkward but it isn't, because were bros from another momma. No need of explanation. We are always there for each other, plus we are best friends. Nothing can spread us apart, we are complete opposites, yes.

Marshall and I settle down and lay down on my bed, just chilling.

"So..." He starts and turns over on his side to face me. "What's the reason why you aren't sleeping at this hour?"

I look at him smiling. "Do you know how much this reminds me of Twilight?" I ask, while holding back my giggles. It's true. A vampire _does_ come in the middle of the night and wakes the sleeping emo candy girl. Quite a strange movie actually, it was funny though. Very funny. "And exactly why are you suddenly snooping and floating around in my room like it's your business?"

He rolls his eyes. "Oh! I'm sorry! Was I not _supposed_ to do that?" He asks sarcastically. In return I hit him in the shoulder, playfully.

"Shut up and just answer my question, Fi." He replies, playfully punching me back.

"Nothing really." I reply. _Lies._ "Just excited to see Cake again."

That's true.

"Uh huh..." He decides and flops down under the covers. "And how exactly does _this_ remind you of Twilight?"

I flop down under the covers along with him, ignoring how awkward it looks. "Well, it's simple, you know how that emo candy per-"

"Your emo?" He interrupts.

I look at him like he's crazy. "Do I look like I'm emo!" I reply.

"Nah, but I can see it happening."

I continue, ignoring his comment. "Alright, the point Im getting to is that the vampire wakes her up while he is watching her sleep in the middle of the night."

"Yeah, but your not asleep, emo, and it's two in the morning not the middle of the night. Plus, I don't watch you sleep and I don't sparkle in the sun, I burn. " He corrects.

"Alright then, Twilight expert! Tell me more fascinating facts about a cheesy romance movie with guys without shirts!"

"I'm not a Twilight expert, emo chick."

"I'm not an emo chick, Twilight expert."

"Woah! Emo chick is actually showing emotions!" He exclaims.

"Woah! Twilight expert actually dresses like the vampire in Twilight to get girls to like him!" I mimic his tone.

"Ohhh...so you like me then?"

I look at him and again my heart starts beating faster. Why is this happening? "I don't like you, Marshie!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that sweetheart." He replies, smiling like a three year old who just did something their not supposed to. Marshall Lee scares me too much sometimes.

"Hot head." I mumble under my breath. He catches my words and starts to pinch my cheek. "Ow! Stop Marshall!" I look at him with pleading eyes as he continues to pinch and pull my right cheek. Pulling my cheeks is a complete weakness I have, and he knows it. He stops pulling my red cheek and I rub it, pouting at the same time. "Meanie."

"Baby." He replies.

"Girly, sparkly vampire."

"Again, I don't sparkle." He corrects me. I laugh at his little correction and wrap my arms around his torso, catching me and him by surprise...which is rare. Really rare.

"Shut up." I reply. He hesitates then wraps his arms around me. I feel my stomach flip and the contact of his skin to mine but I ignore it. All these two weeks, since the kiss I have been feeling like this. It's crazy. It's not like I have a crush on him. Do I? Or is it just a phase? Girls go through this all the time when they had their first kiss right? I hate all these questions. It's hurting my head with all the confusing thoughts. I wonder if he is thinking the same thing too. I am just emotionally EXHAUSTED!

I rest my head on his chest and close my eyes with a few moments of silence. "Your a nice pillow Marshie."

I keep quiet and slowly drift off into a deep slumber, on Marshall's chest.

* * *

(Marshall's Pov.)

"Fion-" I start to say then feel Fionna's even breaths on my chest.

Oh. She fell asleep.

I sit up, moving the slightest bit here and there to not wake her up. I finally get comfortable and watch Fionna sleep. Okay...maybe Fionna is right.

I watch as each breath she takes she opens her mouth slightly then closes it. Her lips curling at the edges and the nude color of them, natural. It's an understatement to say she is pretty...she's beautiful. Everything from her feet to her gorgeous shiny blonde hair is perfect. I have to keep my self from kissing her full lips every time she smiles-and her laugh? Like a huge choir...sweet music to my ears.

I always aim to make her laugh.

Her first kiss was with me.

That happened two weeks ago. I didn't mean to kiss her...but then again I did and it was a stupid move. I like Fionna...yes, I do but a human with a vampire? That's just crazy. I don't trust myself when I'm around her and for some strange, stupid reason...she trusts me. I don't know how she feels about me, I wish I did. Glob, for a vampire I am so freaking clueless. Fionna, just does something to me...she makes me soft...someone that isn't me. It scares the glob out of me.

I wish she would just say something just to prove if she likes me.

I feel Fionna's arm tighten around my waist and hear a faint voice coming from her mouth.

"Marshall..." I hear her whisper.

I perk up and see her eyes are still closed.

She's dreaming about me...

I smile, lean down and kiss her forehead. "Goodnight, Fi..."

Maybe I might be wrong.

* * *

(Fionna'a Dream)

"Marshall Lee!" I call out smiling. I jump up onto his porch and open the door. "Marshall..." I say this time but quieter. The whole house is dark but it's normal. It was currently snowing outside so I was bundled up in one of Marshall's hoods and were wearing tights under my skirt. My ears were freezing though. I breath in the warm air and close the door behind me. I turn on the lights and walk around the house searching for the vampire. I take off the hood and toss it on the couch.

I walk up Marshall's stairs and up onto his room. I turn on the lights and find Marshall Lee asleep. Of course he is asleep, he would sleep on a cold winter day like this. I walk up to Marshall Lee sprawled out on the bed and giggle at his position. His arms are spread apart and his legs are in a tangle that only gymnasts know how to do.

I climb onto the bed and on top of him, trying not wake the sleeping princess. I giggle at his nickname I just gave him. "Marshie..." I whisper and poke his cheek. He doesn't wake so I poke him again harder and pouting. "Wake up Marshie..."

He pulls me down onto his chest, kissing me passionately and hugging me. We pull apart and I smile.

"Morning Bunny..." He whispers and moves one of his hands up to my bangs, playing with the golden strands of hair.

"Morning Marsh-mallow.." I laugh and look at his smirking face. I slide under the blanket with him. He wraps his arms around my waist while I put my around his neck.

"So what's my girlfriend doing here at this hour?" He asks and I roll my eyes. I scoot closer to him, adoring his warmth and start to twirl his black hair between my fingers. I've gotten more confident since me and Marshall started going out. It was a surprise to everyone when they found out where dating. I love Marshall though and I can't imagine life without him.

"It's two in the afternoon Marsh!" I scold. "Learn the national time and date sometime will ya?" I say jokingly. I watch as he laughs and tingles float down my spine. When I hear Marshall Lee genuinely laugh I feel butterflies and tingles through my body. The best part is only I have heard him genuinely laugh.

"Then what are you doing here, beautiful?" He answers. I blush profoundly, still, even if we are boyfriend and girlfriend I can't help it.

I sit up and climb out from under the blankets. "Which reminds me what I'm here for..." I say and walk out towards his closet. I remember this one time me and Cake were hiding from Marshall Lee in here. I stifle a giggle and open it, taking out a shirt and jeans. I throw them at Marshall Lee.

He catches them then gives me a look. "I don't plan on going outside..."

"Well now you are, so get changed." I reply and walk out the room. "You have 5 minutes!" I call out from the stairs.

"You suck!" Marshall calls back.

I smile and skip onto his living room. "I LOVE YOU TOO MARSHIE!" I exclaim and grab his hood from the couch and slip it on. I then plop on his uncomfortable couch, silently waiting for him and getting aggravated by his uncomfortable couch. I even grab a pillow and sit on it. It didn't work.

( 2 minutes later)

"MARSHALL HURRY UP!" I call out, get up from his couch and give it a death-filled glare. "You know red couch, one day I am going to move in here, hopefully," I say to the uncomfortable red couch. " and the first favor I am ever going to ask Marshall as his girlfriend is to get rid of you...the end."

I finish my threat and I hear slow clapping. I turn around to find Marshall Lee with an amused look on his face. "Bravo, Fi, bravo. I truly never thought the first thing that my girlfriend would ever fight with about me would be a couch. I am proud Fionna, very proud." He stops slow clapping at laughs at my aggravated face.

"Meanie..." I murmur and cross my arms.

Marshall Lee floats to me and wraps a gray arm around my shoulder. I smile and he smiles back. "Haha, Fionna, now what was it you forced me to change clothes for you to show me?" He asks.

I take his arm off my shoulder and intertwine it with mine and tug at it, looking at door. "Just come outside, okay?" I ask with pleading eyes. He sighs and follows as I walk towards the door and opens it. He stops and looks at me, smirking.

"Are you wearing my hood?"

**Hey! Guys I finally updated and I feel so happy (but aslo Very Very Very Sad) I have the horrible case of Of VVVS Syndrome, **

**(Sigh) I just found out that I'm going to a new school instead of my old one and I'm taking really hard. It's effecting me and my best friends. I'm okay though.. it just sucks. Don't say anything about it I don't want ANY pity. There are bigger problems in the world so mine is only a little speck in life. *Sigh* Well, expect for chapie three! BUH BYE AND HAVE A GREAT DAY!**

**-RS**


	3. Stupid bets and too fluffly dreams

**Recap:**

Marshall Lee floats to me and wraps a gray arm around my shoulder. I smile and he smiles back. "Haha, Fionna, now what was it you forced me to change clothes for you to show me?" He asks.

I take his arm off my shoulder and intertwine it with mine and tug at it, looking at the door. "Just come outside, okay?" I ask with pleading eyes. He sighs and follows as I walk towards the door and open it. He stops and looks at me, smirking.

"Are you wearing my hood?"

**Now:**

I flash a warm smile and rush outside, practically dragging the ashen vampire behind me. "I would say yes..." I call out as we run through his cave. Marshall Lee floats up and carries me in his arms. "But It would suddenly make it less mine..." I finish my sentence.

We float out unto the snowy paradise. Marshall Lee sets me down onto the white blanket of snow that covers about all of Aaa. Marshall Lee looks around. "Is this what you wanted to show me, Fi?" He asks me. I nod and turn around, forming a snowball within my bare hands.

Before I know it I feel a cold splash of snow fall under my hood. "MARSHALL LEE!" I exclaim while Marshall Lee laughs at my frustration.

"Oh, come on Fionna...Fionna...Fionna...Fionna"

Everything starts to get fuzzy and vauge until I can't see a thing except white...

* * *

(Marshall Lee's Pov.)

"Fionna!" I shake her petite body. She groans and only replies with something about 'yes, suddenly and mine.'

I sigh and set her back down on the bed. She's impossible. How does Cake wake her up? I watch as she twists around until she's in a comfortable position. Glob, Fionna. I grab onto her shoulders again, shake her and call her name out in a doltish notion of waking her.

She finally wakes up at the third time of shaking her. She groans and pushes my hands away. "You suck Marshall..." I stare at her in bewilderment. She falls back, face planting her self on the bed. "Remind me to never take you outside when it's snowing...EVER."

"Sure, whatever, Fi." I reply and laugh. What the glob is she talking about?

She sits up from the bed and scratches her head. "Marsh..." She asks sleepily. She then proceeds to yawn. "What time is it...?"

I look around the room for a clock then find one sitting on her side table. It read 12:37. "I..uh..12:37.." I reply. She jumps out of the bed with a shriek.

"Why didn't you wake me up Marshall!" She rushes to her closet, getting out various pieces of clothing out. Her shirt is flopped down revealing her shoulder and her skirt is all wrinkled. Her socks are pulled all the way down in to a big anklet sock mess. I try my hardest not to stare.

"I did." I reply and she pushes me into her restroom while she gets dressed outside. With my back against the closed door I start to whistle.

"Seriously!" She calls back. I hear shuffling and a hurried slam of a drawer. I stop whistling. How am I supposed to keep my calm when there is a practically nude Fionna at least a whole door away?

I shake my head clear of any unwanted thoughts and answer. "Yup! Seven times."

"Well you didn't do a good job at it!" She calls out.

I roll my eyes. "It's not _my_ fault your a heavy sleeper!" I mumble, only loud enough so she could only hear through the door.

"Say that again Marsh? I didn't quite catch that!" She calls back.

I groan and turn around, opening the door. There is Fionna standing before me wearing her regular clothes but her hair is down. I laugh. "Fionna,you look like one hot mess." **(A/N What up iiSuperWomanii reference!)**

"Yeah, well haha. Slow clap. Stop gawking and a start walking." She replies.

I laugh even harder. "Here let me get your brush..." I fly over to her side table and open one of the drawers. I finally find Fionna's brush and pass (throw) it to her. "Think fast!"

She spins around and catches it mid-air with her small fingers. "Nice throw."

"Nice catch." I answer. I float over to her bed and plop myself down, watching her force her bomb through her tangled hair. I mean actually force it. "Hey Fionna don't _kill_ it, _use_ it."

She stops and sends me a spine shivering glare. I only smirk, imagining what death threats she has against me this time in her pretty little head. It's funny too, seeing the girl you like struggle with a comb. You just want to brush it yourself, help her and yourself out of misery.

But it might not actually happen due to the complete stubbornness of the human girl before me.

"You know instead of just sitting there and making fun of my _struggling_, you can _actually_ help by getting my hat for me." She states. I ignore her and start to throw one of her pillows in the air.

"Fionna, you are standing there clutching the comb so hard that you'd think your waiting for juice to actually come out of it. I could brush your hair better with my fingers alone. " I challenge with a smirk.

She looks up. "Is that a _challenge_ I hear Marshall? If so, I am ever so willing to beat you in it."

I raise an eyebrow. "Oh? Feeling feisty this morning aren't you?"

"I try my best." She gives me a smile and I get up, ready to brush those tangles out like no tomorrow.

Woah...I never thought I would say that in my undead life.

"Here, just sit down." I ask and lead her to the bed, sitting her down on the edge. "And watch the magic unfold."

"Before you try ANYTHING lets lay down the bets, Marsh your first." She points at me.

"Hmm, I don't want anything too big but...if you lose your going to have to wear my clothes for a whole week. Not including your bunny hat."

She thinks about it for a moment. "Fine, deal but if you lose I'm going to make you wear PG's clothes for a whole week!"

I jump.

"And you have to dye your hair pink too, got it Marshall?" She adds with a terrifying smile.

I gulp, not knowing the consequences would be this hard. My hair! She holds her hand out and I shake it confidently. I lean down to her ear. "Prepare to look cute in my clothes, Fi." I murmur and get up watching her face turn 60 different shades of red.

Yup, still my bunny.

"Wha-whatever." She sits down on the edge of her bed, taking half of her hair in her hands and leaving mine draped over her shoulder. With gleaming eyes she starts. "Start!" She calls out and takes her comb brushing it furiously with her comb. Still, she goes no where with it.

I float over to her and click my tongue. "Oh, bunny you are clueless." I say and take her hair, splitting it in four parts. I take the first one and start brushing my hands gently through it. Yeah, shocker but even the great Marshall Lee the Vampire King takes it slow and steady, because slow and steady wins the race. Sometimes. I'm not counting on sometimes though, I'm counting on absolutely. Besides, my hair is on the line too. No way am I going to dye this 8th wonder of the world pink!

I move on to the next part of hair and before I know it I'm done. "We'll, Fionna...you just got served!" I boast and laugh mechanically. I stare at my finished work with awe. It's straight and golden, but wavy at the ends.

"Wha- YOU MONSTER! I AM NOT WEARING YOUR CLOTHES!" Fionna exclaims and stops brushing her hair. "You- you cheated! No way you could have brushed my hair so fast!" She looks at me with pleading eyes, hoping its true.

I only look her back in the eyes showing that it was anything but. "Well, Fionna when do you want to start?" I snicker at her pouting face.

This will be fun.

* * *

(Fionna's POV.)

This sucks.

Stupid bets. Who was the one who challenged him anyways?

Oh yeah, me.

Ugh, everything I am wearing right now is tight and two sizes too small. For the jeans it's tight on my legs but slightly baggy at the hips. It that even possible? The feeling of jeans is weird against the feeling of my skirt. I can move in my skirt, but I can't even move one leg infront of the other in these jeans.

I sigh and finish buttoning Marshall's red and black polo. I still can't believe I let him win. With that, I pull my hair back and tie a blue ribbon around it. Hopefully, it helps.

"Fionna! Hurry up! Prince Gumbut here is requesting we be there in five minutes! You don't want to miss Cake's arrival do you?!" Marshall calls from outside.

"I never said that! The time Cake arrives is in three hours!" Prince Gumball protests. "And it's GumBALL, like this is GumBALL'S seat."

"Haha, I just made you say balls!" Marshall cracks up.

"My word! I didn't say balls!"

"But you just did!"

I open the door and step out, ignoring the two bickering royals. "I'm done."

They pause and look at me up and down. Prince Gumball in shock while Marshall Lee in amusement. I raise an eyebrow at Marshall. He look me in the eyes and wiggles both his eyebrows back in a mock manner of saying 'Haha loser.'

"Fionna! What are you wearing? Your hair too!" Prince Gumball exclaims. The pink prince rushes over to me. "What happened to your regular clothes?"

"Marshall Lee happened." I say and glower at Marshall who is only snickering in the background.

"Aww come on bunny, you look cute." He floats over to me and inspects my hair. He picks up a strand of hair from the side I brushed. "But this part of your hair looks a little...I don't know..._sloppy__."_

I slap his hand away and growl. "Says the one with seriously skinny jeans. It's like there's no room in there. It's tight and I can barely feel my legs. How the glob can you move in these!" I exclaim. Marshall Lee starts laughing really hard.

"These clothes are when I was still young Fionna. These aren't my size. The shirt is though. In fact I kinda like it. Maybe after this week I'll wear it, I dunno. It all depends on the person whose wearing it then..." He shrugs and flicks my forehead.

"Like I'm going to wear this shirt after this week?!" I wave my arms out drastically to prove my undying point.

"Hey, look it's not my fault women who swoon at my touch are are dying to be in this situation right now." He boasts and shakes his head in disappointment. "You are letting down so many young eager women...who are more than willing to be in YOUR position." He clicks his tongue and looks to Prince Gumball for help, as if he was suffering from all the pain and torture I have just caused him.

Prince Gumball ignores him and coughs. "If I may ask, excuse the rudeness, what exactly is going on here?"

We both look at Gumball with curiosity and confusion. Then there was a beat of silence.

"She started it!"

"He came up with the stupid bet!"

We both call out in explanation at the exact same time. I turn to look at him with a growl but he only smirks.

Another beat of silence.

"I was just living up to my title!"

"She threatened me to wearing _your_ clothes and dying my ,already perfect, hair _PINK!"_

"Stop saying it like that! It isn't really that bad!"_  
_

"Like you've dyed your hair before!"

"Oh, what? You have? Besides, it wasn't going to be permanent!"

"Lies! I wouldn't have stepped out of my house for a week! Do you want me to starve Fionna? Hidden away in the dark unknown abyss with my horrible pink hair?"

"Pink isn't that bad!" Prince Gumaball tries to interrupt but to only be interrupted of his interruption by Fionna.

"Well poor you! Poor Marshall Lee the Vampire King with his poor pink unperfected hair!"

"Thank you! Thank you FINALLY for understanding!"

"Look! Having pink hair isn't that bad!" Prince Gumball only fails at his explanation to kill these two's fued. Forget I ever asked, he thinks.

"Do you want me to bring you some soup or something for your poor pink hair? You hair must be the world's MOST important problem right now! Maybe I should hold a fundraiser right here in the candy kingdom for your poor sick hair! It truly is a problem that the whole kingdom just needs to help with!"

Another wave of silence.

Suddenly a door creaks open.

I turn around at the noise wondering who it is. I ready my stance for any unwanted visitors...well, other than the vampire before me. Marshall Lee does the same and becomes more tense.

"What is all this yakking about? I thought there would be much more love when I came home from my vacation, but nooo there had too be complaints about pink hair coming from my own house! Hon! ALL of Aaa heard you two screaming!" Cake walks in with two huge suitcases in hand and a concerned look on her face.

"Cake?!"

**Well hey everyone! Sorry for the long update1 Just got hooked on another anime, anyone watch any InuYasha? Anyone? *crickets sound in the background* I guess not. Well I always try to have some sort of humor in my stories and I love that some of you all notice it and appreciate it. I love all of the reviews guys I am seriously so happy about all the amazing feed back!**

**Well without any farther or due. I have a poll about a few stories I want to put up and I would love if you could take a look at the poll at least. I would Love that. There are two Austin and Ally stories and one Fiolee. I hope you guys vote!**

**Again thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews. Absolutely amazing you guys are!**

**~RS**


End file.
